


Snack Time

by etprimula



Category: NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etprimula/pseuds/etprimula
Summary: The leaders disappear in the middle of dance practice.





	Snack Time

Sounds of harsh footsteps, blending along the rhythm of the song blasting loudly from the speakers and a few, restricted harsh breathing resonates inside the Pledis practice room. It was only a week before their special stage in MAMA Japan, and while they are confident with what they prepared, it is inevitable for them to feel nervous. Practicing continuously is the only way for them to shrug the anxiety they are feeling out of their system.

_Come here, this is heaven._

  
As the two leaders were about to reach their hands towards each other (a part of the choreography, at first they can’t help but snicker at the idea but later on realized that this part would give a big impact towards the audience. _Our leaders are powerful._ Hoshi once said) the song halts, making all the 17 boys turn their heads towards the sound system.

  
One of their managers stands beside the device, an apologetic smile splayed on his face.

  
“Jonghyun, Seungcheol. Come out for a minute.”

  
The mentioned people, who had their hands in the air, gave a questioning look at each other before relaxing. Grabbing a towel and water bottle each, they made their way towards the door.

  
“Rest for a while guys, we’ll be back.” Jonghyun exclaims.

  
~

  
“It literally was a “minute,” Seungcheol chuckles, rubbing the towel against his sweaty locks as they made their way back to the practice room.

  
“Yeah, but it was important so… hey I need to pee.” Jonghyun says, quickening his steps as he made his way to the men’s comfort room, Seungcheol following closely behind.

Seungcheol watches the older as he hurriedly approached a cubicle, opened his fly and let out a soft sigh of satisfaction.

  
A sound that seems too sensual to Seungcheol, but he shakes his head violently. _Really, brain? Of all times and places?_

  
Just in time, Jonghyun comes out of the cubicle and slowly walked towards the sink to wash his hands, all the while eyeing the younger whose cheeks had a tinge of pink in them.

  
“What are you thinking?” Jonghyun asks, making Seungcheol snap out of his thoughts.

  
“No… nothing.” Seungcheol stutters, making Jonghyun squint at him quizzically for a moment, then sighs in resignation.

  
“I’m so tired.” The older leans on the counter of the sink and looked down, Seungcheol chuckles in understanding and went on to lean next to Jonghyun. “Me too.” The younger confesses.

  
“But I like this. At least we get to meet.”

  
Seungcheol’s heart clenches, he did not expect that.

  
“Yeah we get to meet but… we can’t even do couple-y stuff.” Seungcheol unconsciously blurts out, much to Jonghyun’s surprise. When Seungcheol realized what he just said, he just pouted. Jonghyun laughs.

  
“What couple-y stuff do you want to do anyway? In this limited time that we have…” The older asks, to which Seungcheol whines.

“Jonghyun~”

  
“What? Do you want to go on a date?”

  
“Jonghyuuuuun~” This time, Seungcheol leans his face close against the other and crept a hand on the other’s waist making Jonghyun flustered.

  
“Hey!” The older quickly leans back. “Are you crazy?”

  
“But Jonghyuuuun~ it’s been weeks~” The younger whines again, much to Jonghyun’s distress.

  
To be really honest, he feels it too. It actually had been a whole month since they… did it. It was easier when they weren’t meeting like this for dance practice because at least his urges aren’t triggered. But now… it had been hard, literally and figuratively for Jonghyun.

  
“Jonghyuuuun~” The younger seductively whispers, leaning his body more towards Jonghyun. The latter sighs in defeat. "Okay, but just a quick one okay? They're waiting for us."

  
Standing up to lock the door, he turned back to see Seungcheol's whole body. The Seventeen leader leaned against the counter of the sink, the upper buttons of his shirt unbottoned and spread apart, a light sheen of sweat covering his collarbones. His blonde hair was damp with sweat and was messily slicked back, and his eyes oh his eyes were already predatory, waiting for Jonghyun, _his meal._

  
_Just a quick one. Just a quick one. Don't be too greedy, Jonghyun._ NU'EST's leader repeats in his mind like a mantra as he approached his boyfriend, grabbed his jaw and kissed him fully on the lips.

  
Slipping his tounge inside Seungcheol's hot cavern, Jonghyun almost lost his sense of control as he devoured the other's lips. It felt like he had found an oasis in the middle of a burning hot desert, like he had quenched his insatiable thirst. Seungcheol grabs Jonghyun's behind to bring their groins closer and grinds, earning a soft groan from both of them.

  
Then Jonghyun's conscience screams at the back of his head,  _just a quick one Jonghyun!_

  
Trying to restrain his self, Jonghyun moves his lips on Seungcheol's jaw, sucking on it lightly then immediately went down on his knees, leaving the other gaping in wonder and excitement.

  
"You can cum in my mouth." Jonghyun says as he worked on unbuckling the other's belt.

  
"Wait wha-" all sounds of protests from Seungcheol was cut off as Jonghyun engorged his whole dick at once, earning a surprise yelp from the former.

  
"Oh my God, Jonghyun." Seungcheol weakly croaks out, his legs going jelly as he stared at the man below him, sucking diligently, head bobbing up and down rhythmically and his mouth feels so hot and wet and the way Jonghyun looks up at him just drives Seungcheol insane. Seungcheol brushed his lover's hair softly. "You're beautiful like that, baby." Seungcheol says fondly.

  
Jonghyun stops sucking for a moment, replacing his mouth with his hands jerking it slowly, "you weren't this big last time. My jaw hurts." the older says as he licked his lips. Seungcheol snickers. "Then don't use your mouth." he suggests.

  
Jonghyun's mind went blank.

  
The idea of Seungcheol ramming into him hard, fucking him into oblivion was so damn tempting. But the responsible side of him reminds him that _hey, you're in the comfort room of the company are seriously fucking insane and besides you have practice the kids are waiting for both of you. AND YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A LUBE TO BEGIN WITH._

  
Jonghyun was absent mindedly jerking Seungcheol off when the latter hauled him up by the arm, trapping his thin waist with one arm. Jonghyun just stared at the other, bewildered, while the Seungcheol showered him with small pecks against the lips. "Don't think too much. I'll make up a buyable excuse for both of us, okay? So... " Seungcheol rummaged through his pockets, "look what I have."

  
Jonghyun looked down to where Seungcheol's eyes are pointing at, and he sees a pack of lube on the other's hand.

  
All of Jonghyun's responsible and coherent thoughts goes out of the window.

  
"Why do you have a lube in your pocket?!?"

  
Seungcheol just smiles sheepishly at him. "It doesn't matter... " the younger grinds his exposed cock against Jonghyun's clothed one, making the older bite his lips. "Can I?" grabbing Jonghyun's ass cheeks, he grinds harder, sucking on the older's neck. Jonghyun lets out a strangled moan, "at the cubicle." he managed to croak out.

  
"Perfect."

  
The kissed their way towards the nearest cubicle, trying to not let their bodies be apart even for a second. Pushing the cubicle door open, Jonghyun turned his back from Seungcheol and leaned on the wall, sticking out his behind. "You know what to do, baby. Make it quick."

  
Seungcheol wrapped his arm around Jonghyun's waist, his hand was ghosting over the older's stomach sending shivers down Jonghyun's spine as the other hand worked on sliding down the older's black sweat pants, completely removing the article and hanged it on the cubicle divider.

  
"Spread it for me, baby." Seungcheol whispers lowly and bit on Jonghyun's earlobe. The older obliges with a groan, and he feels the cold lube being poured between his ass cheeks. Jonghyun shivers as Seungcheol played his lubed rim.

  
"Baby..." Jonghyun whines. "Stop teasing."

  
Seungcheol chuckles, "alright baby." and pushes a finger in, earning a soft moan from the other. Upon entering his finger back and forth, Seungcheol realized something.

  
"Jonghyun... did you play with yourself?"

  
Unbeknownst to Seungcheol, Jonghyun's face turned red like a tomato.

  
"You're... quite loose... Oh my God baby, did really do it?" Seungcheol slides in a second finger easily. Jonghyun moans at the fingers almost brushing his prostate.

  
"I... I missed you. Please... just put it in."

  
Seungcheol slid in a third finger, earning a gasp from Jonghyun. "Baby I missed you too, but I can't hurt you. Just a little bit more... " Seungcheol spread out his fingers inside Jonghyun's, pushing in and out to loosen the muscles. Jonghyun rides to Seungcheol's rhythm, mind already blank with lust, only moans coming out from his parched throat.  
Seungcheol pulls his fingers out, making Jonghyun whine and _fuck_ it really had been a long time since he had a needy Jonghyun all for his self.

  
Lubing up his cock, he puts a hand over the other's stomach and positioned his cock on the other's rim, pushing in slowly. Jonghyun silently gasps, the mixture of pleasure and a little sting and the feeling of Seungcheol's cock filling him makes him overwhelmed and it feels so damn good.

  
Seungcheol lets out a small groan as he sets his self fully inside his lover. He started moving slowly, afraid of hurting the other but Jonghyun thinks otherwise as he pushes his ass hard, managing to say "just do it, baby."

  
He abides, pulling out completely before thrusting in sharply, earning a loud gasp from Jonghyun.

  
"Oh my God baby, again. Again." The older moans out to which Seungcheol complies, thrusting in and out harshly, sneaking his other hand inside the other's grey hoodie, playing with his nipples, and Jonghyun moans at the sensation, his own hard cock dangling and begging to be touched.

  
"Baby... " Jonghyun moans, his forehead matted with sweat. "Baby please touch me." The older begged. Seungcheol, without slowing down his pace, lifted Jonghyun's hoodie up and grabbed the other's neglected member. He played with the head first before completely jerking it hard at the same time hitting Jonghyun's prostate and Jonghyun screamed at the pleasure, feeling unbelievably close to release.

  
"I'm close... baby I'm close... " Seungcheol rams into Jonghyun harder, angling his thrusts towards where his lover's sweet spot is located. "Just cum baby, cum for me." The younger says breathlessly as he can also feel his own release building up. Seungcheol sneaks his fingers again on Jonghyun's nipples, rubbing it at the same phase as his jerks and thrusts.

  
Jonghyun cums with a loud moan, his load shooting at the walls and onto Seungcheol's hand. The younger felt Jonghyun's walls clench around him tight and he cums inside the older soon after, the older feels the warm liquid coat his inner walls and shudders.

  
Jonghyun leaned forward against the wall as he caught his breath, Seungcheol behind him, still inside him, leaning against his back, panting at the same rhythm as him.

  
"You came inside me." Jonghyun starts.

  
"Sorry. I'll clean it for you." Seungcheol mutters from the crook of his neck. They stayed liked that for a few minutes before a big realization struck them.

 

"Holy shit! How long have we been here!"

  
~

  
"What's taking them so long?" Jeonghan asks as he munched on a chicken leg. Ren, who was beside him sipping some grapefruit tea, nods in agreement. 

"Are they discussing Pledis' annual plan or something?"

  
"This makes me nervous." Baekho chuckles anxiously.

  
"Me too, hyung. What if there's some major changes for the performance?" Hoshi worriedly supplies.

  
A knock distracts the boys' train of thoughts, the manager from earlier slipping in the practice room. Everyone stood up and bowed but the manager waves his hand in the air as a sign that it's not necessary.

  
"Just checking up on your practice. Is it running smoothly?" The manager asks. A series of "yes" filled the room, but the manager frowned as he scanned the room.

  
"Where are the leaders?" The manager asks. 

A big question mark hanged above the boys' heads.

  
"Didn't you call them out a while ago?" Aron, the eldest of the bunch, asked in their behalf. The manager raised his eyebrows.

  
"They were dismissed 20 minutes ago? We barely talked for a minute."

  
As if on cue, the two people in question walks in the pratice room and they looked like they had just ran a whole marathon. Upon sensing the presence of the manager, the two quickly bowed.

  
"Where did the two of you go? They said you didn't come back here after the meeting?"

  
Jonghyun discreetly nudged Seungcheol, and the younger suddenly remembered his promise and now he is panicking.

  
"Ah, hyung! We just ate some snack at the convenience store below. I did not eat breakfast so my tummy's aching so bad, Jonghyun forced me to eat."

  
All of them nodded in understanding, Jonghyun almost snickered at his panicked state, but Seungcheol suddenly thought of something.

  
"But then Jonghyun choked on a hotdog and his jaw hurt so we stayed longer than planned."

  
All the queries of concern from the other boys and the manager remained unheard as Jonghyun glared hard at a snickering Seungcheol. He quickly composed his self with an "I'm fine, just ate too fast."

  
Everyone prepared for practice once again as the manager left, and as Seungcheol was about to keep his phone in his bag, a soft buzz signaled a new message.

  
[ _ **Jjearie**_ ❤] _You bastard, just so you wait next time. I'm going to choke you and make your jaw hurt._

  
Seungcheol smirks. He can't wait for next time.

**Author's Note:**

> 👀  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> 🏃


End file.
